The main goal of this program is to assess the feasibility of microarray technology for monitoring of the quality and consistency of variety of biological products including live and inactivated vaccines and cell substrates used for their production. Use of microarrays containing multiple DNA probes complementary to genetic markers of different species and microorganisms enables simultaneous detection and analysis of adventitious agents in biological products including vaccines and blood products and assessment of the quality cell lines used for their production. The program is supported by 2003 CBER Competitive Grant for Counter Terrorism "To develop and standardize a rapid test for Mycoplasma contamination in cell based products using PCR and Microarray methodology".